The present invention relates to a device for preventing backlash on a fishing reel in which a spool is braked by magnetic induction.
In a conventional device for preventing such backlash, a magnetic member has, on at least one side, a nonmagnetic electroconductive member which is rotated with the spool. The relative movement between the two members causes an eddy current in the nonmagnetic electroconductive member by the magnetic force of the magnetic member to magnetically brake the rotating spool thereby preventing backlash from being caused by the excessive rotation of the spool at the time of casting of a fishhook, fishline and so forth. Since the magnetic member cannot be adjusted during casting, the rotation of the spool is magnetically braked even before casting. For that reason, such a conventional device has a problem that the fishhook, fishline and so forth cannot be cast far enough.
In order to solve the problem, a device was proposed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Gazette No. 59-178070. In this device, the rotation of the spool is automatically braked when a set time has passed since the start of the rotation of the spool. However, this type of device has problems in that it is very difficult to set a time that it takes for a fishhook, fishline and so forth to be cast to a predetermined place after the start of the rotation of the spool. The cast distance or the passed time varies from case to case. Such a device is effective if the fishhook, fishline and so forth land on the water after the lapse of the preset time. If, however, the fishhook, fishline and so forth land on the water before the lapse of the preset time or land on nearby water by mistake, rotation of the spool is not braked and backlash results.